NOOSE Patriot
|image = NOOSEPatriot-GTAIV-front.png |aparições = Grand Theft Auto IV Episodes from Liberty City |resistencia = Alta |velocidade = Média |tipo = |tração = 4x4 |Portas = 4 |Preço = }} O NOOSE Patriot é uma versão NOOSE do Patriot em Grand Theft Auto IV e Episodes from Liberty City. O NOOSE Patriot e o NOOSE Cruiser só aparecem com o nível de três á quatro estrelas. Descrição Projeto O NOOSE Patriot é totalmente baseado no Patriot (Que por sua vez é baseado em um Hummer H2), mas está equipado com uma barra de luzes de LED, o carro possui rodas com aros pretos mais resistentes e pneus de chuva. A pintura é baseada nos veículos homeland Security. Como todos os veículos policiais, não pode ser reparado no Pay 'n' Spray ou tomadas por meio de uma lavagem de carro. Estranhamente, sendo um veículo claramente feito em estilo RAM e não apresentam frente estilo bull-bar. Também no interior não há qualquer equipamento de polícia normal encontrado nos outros carros. A NOOSE utiliza o veículo para a prender o jogador e em obstáculos que são mais problemas para evitar que os carros regulares da polícia (O Carro Policial e Police Patrol) e NOOSE Cruiser. O NOOSE Patriot é difícil de obter, já que esta pode exigir tiro de distância oficiais da NOOSE: entrar no carro, em seguida, dirigir o mais rápido possível para evitar o raio ou chegar a um local seguro. Desempenho O NOOSE Patriot é muito mais rápido e tem melhor manejo do que o Patriot civil. Outras diferenças com esta versão incluem o uniforme NOOSE, novas jantes, pneus novos com novo desenho do piso, barra de luz LED e do computador da polícia a bordo. É pesado e bom para condensação, bem como o Patriot civil. Tal como o seu parceiro, o NOOSE Cruiser, o NOOSE Patriot é encontrado freqüentemente em um nível de 3-estrelas e 4-estrelas. Em um nível superior de procurado que os NOOSE Patriot e NOOSE Cruiser vai desaparecer e viaturas policiais, em vez mais e patrulhas da polícia aparecerá. O laço só vai enviar em um dos dois veículos ao mesmo tempo, para que você raramente vai ver os dois ao mesmo tempo. O NOOSE Patriot algumas vezes virá de frente ao jogador, em uma tentativa de escapar. Sua cabine elevada e pára-brisa estreito fazer disparar o motorista muito dificilmente. A distância ao solo levantado no entanto, permite que um tiro fácil para os pneus assim como os pneus mais elevados do perfil, ao contrário dos pneus de baixo perfil no Patriot civil. Junto com o grande desempenho, a movimentação é igualmente melhorada. Em vez de ser para baixo e pesado como o Patriot normal, a manipulação parece que o carro é mais leve. No entanto, além de ser muito rápido, se você dirigir muito, uma das rodas da frente pode levantar do chão e torná-lo propenso a rolar tornar as viagens de alta velocidade extremamente perigosas. Então você gostaria de ter calma nos cantos quando dirigindo o carro. Galeria NOOSEPatriot-GTAIV-front.png|Foto do veículo. NOOSEPatriot-GTAIV-Side.png|O veículo de lado. NOOSELivery-GTAIV.png|Detalhes do veículo. Navegação Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:NOOSE Categoria:Carros Categoria:Veículos Policiais